Oh, The Places You'll Go!
by Kat097
Summary: Congratulations! Today is your day. You're off to Great Places! You're off and away! ... Rosalie is by herself for the first time. She's going find the bright places where Boom Bands are playing and meet a few people on the way. A Dr Seuss inspired drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and **_**Oh, the places you'll go!**_** Belongs to Dr Seuss.**

**Oh, The Places You'll Go**

**Congratulations!  
Today is your day.  
You're off to Great Places!  
You're off and away!**

Her suitcase was packed. Her coat was by the door.

Her ring was on the dressing table.

The note lay against the pillows although Rosalie rather felt that it was unnecessary.

Royce couldn't possibly have expected her to stay, but the note was hardly an emotional goodbye. It was more of a '_here's the ring, I've taken my share of the money, fuck you'_ kind of note.

With a glance out of the window, she saw that the taxi had arrived. She picked up her suitcase and walked out of the door, ready to leave Rochester for good.

As the streets flew past, as they drew closer to the airport, Rosalie felt the hatred, the bitterness, the despondency lifting from her chest like a hot air balloon.

It was time to fly away.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know where this story is going yet but two things have inspired it.**

**I've gone through a rough time recently with my health.**

**I ordered a set of Dr Seuss books for my classroom.**

**The two combined have led to itchy fingers and the desire to write. **

**Love**

**Katie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and **_**Oh, the places you'll go!**_** Belongs to Dr Seuss.**

* * *

**Oh, The Places You'll Go**

**You have brains in your head.  
You have feet in your shoes.  
You can steer yourself  
any direction you choose.**

The interview had been done entirely over the phone. The apartment had been rented over the internet and Rosalie had fallen on her feet. The job seemed ideal, the apartment was not infested with pests or mould.

Sitting on the newly arrived bed, the plastic that covered the mattress crinkling loudly beneath her, Rosalie stared around the stark apartment.

She had never lived alone before.

She had gone from her parents' house to Royce's apartment. She had never attended college, completing her accountancy qualification over the internet while planning a wedding that would now never happen.

Royce had never known about the qualification. He wouldn't have been interested anyway. He would have smiled indulgently and wonder aloud why she'd bothered as she'd be having children after the wedding anyway and would probably never use it. She'd be expected to run charity luncheons with her mother-in-law and appear at company gatherings with Royce.

Rosalie smiled to herself.

She hated company gatherings.

The office where Rosalie now worked was a little shabby, a tad disorganised and extremely friendly. Esme, the woman who had interviewed her over the phone had given her a quick tour.

Esme had pencils sticking out of her hair, notes scribbled on the back of her hand and a slightly harassed air.

"This will be your desk." She said, leading Rosalie to the only clear desk in the small, open-plan office. A red-haired man grinned at her across the room, his green eyes crinkling as he chatted on the telephone. There was a photo of a pretty brunette on his desk.

"I've loaded a few documents onto your desktop. If you want to take a couple of days to familiarise yourself with the system, you can and then I'll start you off with a new client." Esme said breathlessly, "Kitchen is through that door, you have an hour for lunch and help yourself to tea and coffee. We're pretty informal. I work at the other end of the office with Carlisle. That's Edward and Jasper will be in this afternoon, his wife is pregnant so he's at the doctor's with her. Is that all OK?"

Before Rosalie could finish her nod, Esme had patted her shoulder and disappeared in a flurry of caramel hair and absent-mindedness.

Edward hung up the phone and grinned across the office.

"Welcome to Cullen Accounting. We're one big family of chaos and numbers."

"Two of my favourite things."

"Coffee?"

"White, one sugar."

* * *

At the end of the day, the employees of Cullen Accounting invited Rosalie for a drink at 'the local'. Carlisle, an Englishman, and Esme's husband, insisted upon it.

"We're not a very formal company at the best of times, and we like to get to know each other. Come for a drink."

So Rosalie found herself in an Irish pub, not far from Carlisle and Esme's home, called Molly Maguire's. With a beer in hand (she'd never drunk it in New York, not lady-like enough for Royce's liking), Rosalie listened to Jasper's proud boasting about his wife's ultrasound that morning and smiled at the prints. Edward clapped him on the back.

"Let's hope she looks like Alice, eh?"

"Cheeky git." Carlisle chuckled into his Guinness and Esme rolled her eyes. She and Carlisle were in their early thirties and on an adoption waiting list.

"I had a severe miscarriage about five years ago," Esme explained when Rosalie awkwardly enquired, "and almost died. Ectopic pregnancy, you know. After that the doctors recommended we not try to have a child so we applied to adopt."

Rosalie didn't know what to say but Esme smiled warmly.

"These things happen, sweetheart. It was terrible but it gets a little easier."

"We're just waiting for the phone call now." Carlisle kissed his wife sweetly, "And in the meantime, we'll enjoy spoiling Jasper's baby."

"So what brought you from the East coast to the West, Rosalie?" Edward asked, sipping his beer. Rosalie shrugged a little.

"Change of scenery. Change of life in general."

"A fresh start in Seattle," Carlisle smiled, "And we're glad to have you!"

Rosalie smiled back.

* * *

**I'm hoping that this will update quite quickly. I hope you do too! **

**Love,  
Katie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, The Places You'll Go**

**You're on your own. And you know what you know.  
And you are the guy who'll decide where to go.**

* * *

Esme gave Rosalie her first client on Thursday afternoon.

"McCarty Motors. It's a bit of a favour to Bella but the owner has said he'll pay the full fees." Esme explained without really explaining anything as she vanished to answer a telephone that was ringing under a dozen pieces of paper on her desk.

Edward took her place to answer Rosalie's unasked questions.

"He's Bella's stepbrother. Sort of. Her mother likes to marry someone every couple of years and she married Emmett's dad when Bella was sixteen. She and Emmett are still close."

"Emmett?"

"Emmett McCarty. He's a mechanic and body man. If you're looking for a car, he's the man to see."

"For now, I'll settle for seeing his accounts and receipts for the last twelve months." Rosalie said dryly.

* * *

Rosalie took a cab to McCarty Motors, on Northeast 55th street. After paying the driver, she stepped across the sidewalk to the wide parking lots. She was regretting her choice in footwear, slightly higher heels than usual to match the smart pencil skirt that she'd worn for her first meeting with her first client.

Two men looked up, smiling widely as Rosalie appeared in the large doorway to the main garage.

"Can I help you?" One said and the other elbowed him out of the way.

"No, but I'm sure that I can." He grinned charmingly and Rosalie arched an eyebrow.

"If your name is Emmett McCarty, then you have a shot."

"Looks like I'm in luck then."

Rosalie turned in the direction of the new voice. It belonged to a tall man, dark slightly curling hair covering his head as he smiled at her. He was dressed in blue overalls and wiping a greasy tool against his fabric covered thigh. He leaned forward to shake her hand.

"How can I help you, ma'am?" He asked, eyes raking from her heels to her eyes and missing nothing in between.

"My name is Rosalie Hale, I'm here on behalf of Cullen Accounting." She said formally and Emmet nodded, his smile widening.

"Right, you work with Edward. Well, come on through."

Rosalie followed him through the garage to the back of the building, into the little office. It was blandly decorated and there were half a dozen boxes on the desk. Emmett gestured to them sheepishly.

"I haven't really kept on top of my accounts. I had this guy, Jenks, doing it and his business folded about ten months ago and I kind of let things slide. Bella called in this favour with Esme."

Rosalie stared, slightly aghast, at the boxes. She moved forward, dropping her bag onto a chair and opened one of the boxes. A mass of papers, receipts and bank statements stared up at her. She closed the lid again and looked at Emmett.

"How bad is it?" He asked with a sheepish grin.

"I'm going to need use of your desk."

"For how long?"

"About eight years."

* * *

Seven and a half hours later, Rosalie had kicked of her shoes, drunk four cups of coffee and was halfway through organising the order of the boxes, if not actually inputting any kind of data that would help the situation.

"We're going to be closing in twenty minutes." Emmett said, appearing in the doorway to the office. Rosalie looked up. He had stripped out of his overalls and was wearing an oil-stained t-shirt and slightly worn jeans. His arms were folded across his chest and she noticed briefly the thick muscles that moved under taut skin.

"I'll pack up. I'll be back in the morning, this is going to take a few days." She said, standing and walking around the desk to slip on her shoes.

She straightened and jolted. Emmett had moved across the room and was beside her, almost trapped her between the desk and his own chest. With her heels on, she was mere inches shorter than his impressive height. Her breath caught in her throat and he smiled, one side of his mouth lifting higher than the other, a tiny dimple hinting at an appearance.

Rosalie gulped silently as her eyes shot up to Emmett's. Her body froze as his eyes caught fire. No one had _ever_ looked at her with that much intensity, with that much….

Desire.

"Have dinner with me." He said, his voice low but he was so close that she could feel it reverberating in his chest.

"No."

"There's a nice place around the corner."

"No." Rosalie repeated. Emmett's smile widened.

"Tomorrow then."

"No."

"I'll ask again tomorrow."

Rosalie's eyebrow arched.

"And I'll say no tomorrow."

Emmett's hand rested lightly against her hip and she gave it a sharp look before sliding out from between him and the desk. She picked up her bag and turned to give him an imposing look. He was now leaning against the desk, smiling at her. Did he _ever_ stop smiling? Did he always take rejection this well or did he just ask so many women that it didn't really matter if she said no?

"I'll be back in the morning to finish the job."

"I thought it was going to take a few days." Emmett reminded her and she narrowed her eyes.

"I'll work fast."

She walked swiftly from the garage, ignoring his echoing chuckle.

She was not about to fall into another relationship, with another man who assumed and made decisions for her.

Rosalie hailed a cab that was passing nearby and didn't look back as the car set off back to her apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, The Places You'll Go**

**You'll look up and down streets. Look 'em over with care.  
About some you will say, "I don't choose to go there."  
With your head full of brains and your shoes full of feet,  
you're too smart to go down any not-so-good street.**

* * *

Rosalie arrived at the garage early, hoping to get into the office and to work before Emmett arrived. One of the men from yesterday was there and he smiled warmly.

"Em's out the back signing for a delivery. Want me to get him?"

"No need." Rosalie assured him and went to the office, shutting the door sharply behind her.

By midday, no one had been to check on her, much to her relief. She had finished organising the papers and had begun the input on her laptop. Her stomach growled loudly as she finished the first six months and she searched in her bag for a cup-a-soup. There was a kettle in the small kitchenette just outside the office and she slipped out, watching as the two men, Tyler and Mike leaned over the hood of a car.

"Is that all you're having for lunch?" Emmett spoke from behind her and she turned sharply.

"I don't need much. I had a large breakfast."

"There's a box of doughnuts over there. Help yourself before those two idiots get into them."

"I'm hurt, Boss." Tyler clutched melodramatically at his heart and Emmett threw an oily rag at him.

Rosalie picked up her cup-a-soup and disappeared back into the office.

* * *

By seven in the evening, Rosalie had finished. She shut down her laptop, arranged the receipts in the boxes and left them in an organised stack in the corner of the office. There was still a light on in the garage and when she went out, Emmett was finishing off the paintjob on a car. She hesitated by the door and he noticed her, lowering his paint and lifting his mask to reveal his smile.

"Ready for dinner?"

"Goodnight, Mr McCarty." Rosalie said dryly, "I'll have Esme send you our bill."

Emmett tossed the mask to one side and wiped his hands clean, moving towards her. Rosalie averted her eyes, looking out at the street. It was misty, the air full of moisture that clung to the skin.

"How are you getting home?" Emmett asked and Rosalie met his eye.

"Cab."

"You don't have a car?"

"Not yet. I'm new to town."

"Edward mentioned."

"Then Edward needs to mind his own business." Rosalie said sharply, "Goodnight, Mr McCarty."

She started to walk away but Emmett caught her elbow.

"You don't want to go walking around a strange city in the dark." He warned her, "Give me five minutes and I'll drive you home. Text someone, if it makes you feel better, let them know I'm taking you."

Rosalie looked out at the darkness, at the unfamiliar streets and sensed the overwhelming loneliness that came with not knowing a person in a whole city.

"Fine. Thank you." She said and Emmett grinned, his hand brushing over her arm.

"Good. We can pick up Chinese food on the way."

"No. If that's what you want, I'll get the cab." Rosalie insisted and he laughed, his head thrown back. He had five 'o clock shadow over his chin and he rubbed it easily as his blue eyes sparkled in amusement.

"You'll say yes eventually."

Rosalie gave him a flat look and he continued to chuckle as he began to shut down the shop.

* * *

Outside Rosalie's apartment building, Emmett pulled over and offered her a warm smile.

"Sure about that dinner?"

"Very sure. Thank you for the ride."

"I'll probably see you around. I see Bella and Edward a lot."

"Perhaps." Rosalie fiddled with her door key, avoiding his eye. He leaned over and squeezed her fingers gently and she jumped, her gaze a little accusing as she stared at him.

Emmett settled back in his seat, looking at her with a softer gaze but still with that permanent smile playing around his lips.

"I like you, Rosalie."

"I should be going." Rosalie fumbled for the door handle, feeling a flush rise up her cheeks, "Thank you for the lift."

"I'll see you soon?"

"…Bye, Mr McCarty."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and follows!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**

**And you may not find any  
you'll want to go down.  
In that case, of course,  
you'll head straight out of town.**

Rosalie had never owned her own car. Royce had bought one for her and she'd hardly used it anyway so when she began the search for a car, she had only the most basic idea of where to start.

During her lunch break, a half-eaten sandwich on her desk, she clicked through used car sales websites. She knew that she didn't need a big car. After all, it was just her now. And preferably it would be cheap to run. She had her savings that she'd taken from their joint account but she was trying to keep that saved away for a rainy day.

"Don't get a Ford." A voice at her shoulder made her jump. Emmett was crouched down, peering at her computer screen. "They're a pain in the ass and break down more times than makes them worth the money."

"What are you doing here?" Rosalie asked and he waved an envelope at her with a smile.

"Settling my bill and giving Edward some stuff to give to Bella." Edward gave him a thumbs up from across the office.

"Oh." Rosalie looked back at her computer screen.

"I know a guy who owns a used car showroom a few miles from here. He's reliable and I can check over the car before you buy. Y'know, if you want." Emmett smiled, "I won't even charge."

Rosalie hesitated before glancing over at Edward. He was grinning to himself, tapping away at his keyboard.

"Thank you," She said shortly, "that would be very helpful."

"I'll swing by around four." Emmett winked before dropping the envelope on Edward's desk.

* * *

Marcus was not the sleazy used car salesman that Rosalie had expected. He greeted Emmett with a friendly handshake before shaking Rosalie's hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you, Miss…"

"Hale."

"Well, Miss Hale, what are you in the market for?"

"Small and reliable." Emmett replied for her, "Low mileage, obviously. No more than five years old."

They browsed a few cars and Emmett umm-ed and ahh'ed over them. Rosalie hung back, observing him. He was confident in this, as he seemed to be in all things. His hands scratched at his curly black hair as he considered parts and motors and mileage.

She wondered if he was not confident, if there was anything that would undo him.

They stopped beside a small green car.

"Suzuki Swift. Very easy on the bank account, cheap to run and pretty reliable." Marcus offered. Emmett eyed the car before lifting the hood and examining the engine.

"Fan belt needs replacing and we were looking to drive away today." He said, shutting the hood again.

Marcus led them to another car and Emmett looked down at Rosalie as they walked, giving her an open smile. Rosalie returned a small smile before stopping in front of the latest that Marcus had to offer.

"Mini cooper. Reliable, cheap and, once it's passed Emmett's approval, free to drive off the lot today." Marcus said with an air of finality. Emmett winked at Rosalie.

"We'll see. Rosalie can be a little picky."

Rosalie frowned at this judgement and Emmett laughed softly at her expression.

"A lady like that can afford to be picky." Marcus pointed out, "Maybe she should be pickier and find someone a little classier than you."

Emmett shrugged easily, popping the hood of the Mini.

"Tell me about it, Marcus. I know when a lady is out of my league." He smiled at Rosalie again, that warm, open smile that made Rosalie feel utterly unsure of herself.

An hour later, Rosalie was driving the Mini back towards the garage, where Emmett had left his own car. Emmett spent the short journey talking about the maintenance of the car, a car he'd been working on that day and the antics of Mike and Tyler.

"They're a pair of clowns but they do good work." He sighed as Rosalie pulled into the garage. She smiled slightly.

"You enjoy working with them. That's something." She pointed out and Emmett agreed before offering to show her how to fill the oil and water.

Once he was sure that Rosalie could complete the task, he looked at his watch and smiled brightly.

"Hey, look. It's just about dinnertime. How about it, Miss Hale?" He said.

Without a word, Rosalie walked past him, got into the driver's side seat and pulled out of the garage, leaving Emmett with his hands in his pockets and a half-smile on his face.

Rosalie reached her apartment and kept on driving.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait between updates. I've had a chest infection. I was also diagnosed with epilepsy four weeks ago and have been struggling with my medication. I've been signed off work for a week so I'll try to get a little more of this up. I also bought a new laptop and have had to transfer everything over, which has been a hassle!**

**My first car was a 98 suzuki swift. That car was an effing death trap. I owned for just under a year and I'm amazed it lasted that long. In the end, I started ignoring the horrific sounds it made and just turned up the radio to drown them out...  
**

**Thank you for the reviews and support, I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Katie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**

**It's opener there  
in the wide open air.**

* * *

Rosalie kept driving and driving, dusting off her rusty skills. Her hands moved on the stick and the wheel, checking mirrors and only stopping when she saw a sign for Picnic Point Park.

She pulled into an empty parking lot and got out of the car, stretching her legs. The sky was clearer than Seattle was usually granted and the air left a salty taste on her lips.

Rosalie wandered down towards the shore. There was a man walking a dog further down and Rosalie watched as the animal barked and darted at the waves. There were a few abandoned logs on the sand and she sat on one, staring at the lapping water.

Was this a mistake?

It would be so easy to just run back to New York, to Royce, to her parents. She had received half a dozen messages from her mother already and hadn't replied to one.

Royce hadn't called, but she hadn't expected him to. To be honest, if her mother hadn't mentioned anything, he might not have noticed that she was gone for days. Between his affair with his secretary, their last fight and Rosalie's threatening to call off the wedding, they hadn't spoken in almost a week before she left.

He would take her back though, Rosalie was sure of that. Royce would make her suffer, keep her trapped with an iron fist and allow her no control over her own life, but she would be in familiar surroundings and understand her place in the world.

She rubbed her eyes with the soft sleeves of her cashmere sweater. The dampness of the log was seeping into her trousers and she was uncomfortable but she sat with her chin on her fists, watching the sun lower over the waves.

It was so open here, not strangled and cloying like New York. She could _breathe_ here.

The dog darted past, a scruffy little terrier and he ran towards her with a stick in his mouth. Rosalie smiled and tossed it a little way off. He went scrambling after it before running back towards his owner.

She couldn't let this be a mistake, a regret. She had too many of those.

This _had_ to be different.

**A/N: Next chapter on it's way, but feel free to leave a review for this one!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**

**Out there things can happen  
and frequently do  
to people as brainy  
and footsy as you.**

* * *

It was dark by the time Rosalie got back to her apartment. She parallel parked her car, taking at least three goes to get the car into the tight space. She hadn't parallel parked since her driving test.

As she climbed the steps to the door of her building, she noticed a figure sat at the top of the steps and hesitated.

Emmett looked up and stood quickly, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Rosalie asked, her tone cutting.

His dimples appeared.

"I wanted to make sure you were OK. How's the car?"

"It's fine." Rosalie came level with him and his smile widened. He always looked so genuinely happy to see her, as though he couldn't think of anything that would make him happier than to see her.

"I brought you something." He said and held out a flower. It was a tulip and she rather suspected it had been pilfered from a garden somewhere.

"Why…?"

"Because you deserve flowers." He said simply and then gave her a grocery bag. She opened it and saw a microwave meal inside.

Emmett smiled widely.

"And now I've bought you dinner."

Rosalie stared at the meal and then up at Emmett. He was gazing at her and his eyes were earnest and kid and strangely gentle for a man of his size. He vaguely reminded her of the dog she had just seen, offering her a stick to throw, a sign of affection or, at least, attention.

"Thank you." She said hesitantly.

Emmett sighed and rubbed at his hair.

"I hope you enjoy it."

"I'm sure I will." Rosalie said quietly and looked up at him again.

Why was he doing this? She wondered and she asked him.

His answer was surprising.

"Because you're brave. You've moved to a new city, all by yourself and you've got a face that wants to tell a story. I guess I'm a little curious about what that story is."

He turned and started to lope down the steps and then paused, glancing over his shoulder ad she leant against the front door. His dimples made another appearance.

"And you're pretty."

The look of surprise at his openness made him laugh and as Rosalie turned to open her door, she bit back the smile that threatened to capture her face.

* * *

**A/N: That's all for tonight. Leave a review if you've got a minute and thank you for those that are already there.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**

**And then things start to happen,  
don't worry. Don't stew.  
Just go right along.  
You'll start happening too.**

* * *

A few days later, Rosalie met the infamous Bella. Edward had brought her home to meet his fiancée and Belle met them at the door with paint on her hands and a paintbrush holding her long hair back in a messy knot.

"Hi! Hi, I'll be right there, I'm just finishing up!" She said breathlessly, kissing Edward hard and rushing back into the room she'd run out of to meet them.

"Bella's an artist, she's got a show coming up in a small art gallery near Pike Place." Edward explained as he put the kettle on, "She gets so caught up that half the time she doesn't know what day it is."

"Tuesday?" Bella asked hopefully, coming into the kitchen.

"Thursday.

"Damn. Never mind." She held out a much cleaner hand to Rosalie, "I've heard so much about you! And all good!"

Rosalie couldn't help smiling at Bella's infectious enthusiasm for just about everything. She declared the tea that Edward made to be the most delicious she'd ever drunk, raved about the homemade lemon cookies that he had made and offered round, and insisted on sitting Rosalie down to hear about her move.

"You'll love Seattle, it's just a great place. I came to UDub from Arizona because my Dad lives a few hours from here and I hadn't really spent a lot of time with him since he and my mom divorced but I spent summers here which was great but kind of wet because it never stops raining here, you know? And even then it was only for a couple of weeks and he had to work a lot of the time-"

"Breathe, sweetheart." Edward reminded her and Bella giggled warmly.

"Sorry, I talk a lot. I used to be really shy but I kind of came out of my shell when I met Edward in college."

"So you've been together a while?" Rosalie nibbled on a lemon cookie and wondered why Edward was working as an accountant when he was clearly a god in the kitchen.

"Seven years." Edward confirmed.

"We've been engaged for two years but we're not really rushing into a wedding. We don't have a lot of time between Edward's work and my shows but we'll find time eventually." Bella smiled at Edward and he kissed the back of her hand before topping up her cup of tea.

It was such an easy relationship that Rosalie was somewhat awed by it. Their love and affection was palpable, a cloud of bubbles around them and she wanted to reach out and pluck one for herself, hiding it away for the future.

"I hear you're single, Rosalie." Bella grinned, biting her lip cheekily and Rosalie inhaled deeply.

"And where did you hear that from?"

"Oh, a few people. Mostly my stepbrother." Bella giggled again, "Emmett is a little bit enamoured with you, isn't he?"

Rosalie felt heat flush her face and Bella patted her hand.

"I don't mean to embarrass you, Rosalie. He was just talking about you the other day and it was so sweet. I couldn't wait to meet you."

Rosalie took a deep breath and attempted to laugh the situation away, but her laughter was weak and breathless.

"I guess Emmett dates a lot. He's probably raving about the latest girl every other week." She stammered and Bella cocked her head curiously

"What, Emmett? I don't think I've seen him with a girl in three years."

"Will you stay for dinner?" Edward asked from the kitchen, "I'm making chicken and potato pot pie."

"Oh, you've got to stay for that. It's the most amazing pie you've ever tasted." Bella gushed.

Rosalie didn't know how to refuse after that.

Later that night, when she was back in her apartment, she looked up the number that Bella had programmed into her phone.

"Hello?" Emmett's voice was curious. Rosalie swallowed nervously.

"It's Rosalie."

"Oh. Oh! Hi Rosalie, wow…" She could picture his smile and chewed at the cuff of her sweater.

"I'll have dinner with you. If you want."

There was a second of silence and then Emmett started to laugh.

"Fantastic! Yes, I will call you tomorrow. Are you free Saturday?"

"Yes, I'm free."

"Great!"

They hung up a few minutes later and Rosalie fell onto her bed, her stomach bubbling with nerves and her mouth in a helpless smile.

**A/N: This may be the most enjoyable Bella I've ever written. Thank you for the reviews and the recs on ADF!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**_

**Oh!**

**THE PLACES YOU'LL GO!**

* * *

Rosalie rather felt that Emmett was taking advantage of her agreement of dinner as he collected her at 9:30 on Saturday morning. Not a time for dinner by anyone's standards.

"There's a good chance that this is the only time that you ever agree to go out with me, so I'm going to make it last." He said cheerfully as they pulled into a parking lot.

Half an hour later, they were on the ferry to Bainbridge Island.

"Why didn't we bring the car?" Rosalie asked and Emmett winked.

"You'll see when we get there. Have you ever been to Bainbridge?"

"No."

"Another new place for you to see." He seemed pleased and Rosalie smiled back, leaning against the railings of the ferry. He leaned too but facing inward so that he could see her face. He was wearing jeans, clean for once, and a chunky grey sweater that made his eyes seem even bluer. Rosalie hadn't known what to wear for the day, (she'd checked with Emmett and his unhelpful advice had been "whatever, as long as you're comfortable") so she'd worn jeans, a long sleeved red top and a sleeveless knitted cardigan with some flat boots. Her hair was tied back but wisps kept escaping and Emmett entertained himself by pushing them out of her face as they came closer to the Island.

Emmett's cell rang and he apologised, stepping away as he took the call.

She turned to look at the approaching land and took a deep breath of clean air. The sky was grey but bright and she was a lifetime away from Royce King.

Rosalie wanted to know about the places she would go to in this new lifetime. Would they be better or worse? What kind of person would she be at the end? Would she be happy?

She couldn't answer those questions. She could only go to those places and find out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**

**You'll be on your way up!  
You'll be seeing great sights!  
You'll join the high fliers  
who soar to high heights.**

* * *

The reason for Emmett not bringing the car became quite clear. After a ten minute walk, they arrived a bicycle rent shop.

"What would you have done if I couldn't ride a bike?" Rosalie asked cheekily and Emmett grinned.

"Sat you on the crossbar and told you to hang on tight."

As it happened, there were not many people out and about on the edge of the island, for which Rosalie was grateful as her mind taught her legs how to ride again. Emmett pedalled on ahead and then looped back as she unsteadily rode along the path.

"How does it feel?" He called over the wind and Rosalie couldn't help smiling.

Rosalie had not ridden a bicycle since she was twelve years old and as she sped down a hill, hair streaming and legs spread-eagled, she felt the laughter of a twelve-year-old bubble up inside her and escape into the wind. She came to a stop, giggling as Emmett screeched to a halt beside her. He leaned over, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pressing a kiss to her hair before setting off again, a childish game of chase beginning.

Rosalie started to pedal again, pushing herself off the seat as she went, letting the wind push her hair back and sting her cheeks. Her lips felt chapped and she thought back to a time when the men in her life wore suits and ties, when her hair was carefully styled each day and her lips were never chapped but lined and coloured.

It brought another bubble of laughter to explode from her and Emmett looked over his shoulder at her, his smile widening, his dimples deepening and Rosalie bit her chapped lower lip as she raced him along the shore.

**A/N: I will attempt to get another chapter up tonight. Bless you all for the reviews and a big shout out for afior who has pimped this story from here to high heaven!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**

**You won't lag behind, because you'll have the speed.  
You'll pass the whole gang and you'll soon take the lead.  
Wherever you fly, you'll be best of the best.  
Wherever you go, you will top all the rest**

* * *

After a few hours of messing around on the bikes, silly racing and admiring the view over the bay, Emmett declared that it was time for lunch.

He escorted her to Harbour Public House and they sat on the deck outside.

"This place is famous for its fish and chips." Emmett told her and Rosalie smiled.

"I guess I'll try that then. And a beer, please."

"Good choice." He winked and disappeared inside to order.

The sun was peeking out and Rosalie blinked in the brightness, tucking her hair back behind her ears and pulling the cuffs of her shirt over her hands, tucking them under her chin as she stared towards the water. The sun glinted from it and she closed her eyes, relishing the swell of pleasure in her chest and the slight ache in her legs.

A glass of beer appeared in front of her and she sipped the froth on top as Emmett sat down opposite her.

"This is good." She hummed her approval of the beverage and Emmett nodded his agreement.

They made idle chitchat for a few minutes before their meals arrived and Rosalie voiced her approval again at his recommendation. The beer-battered cod was flaky and tasty, sprinkled with the lemon from the wedge on the side.

It was so casual and wonderful that Rosalie paused for a moment. Emmett, who had been talking about his childhood with Bella, hesitated.

"Is everything OK?"

"Yes. Yes, sorry, you were talking." She gestured for him to continue. He smiled, one side higher than the other as he scanned her face. She cleared her throat.

"Bella… she said that you don't date… much." She said awkwardly, fisting her hands in her laps.

"That's true."

"Why not?" Rosalie asked and Emmett laughed, rubbing his hand over his hair again as he leaned back in his chair.

"I guess I was waiting for you."

She rolled her eyes and Emmett gave a loud laugh, causing several other patrons to look in their direction.

"Sorry, that was kind of cheesy."

"_Very._ Can you give me a serious answer?" Rosalie smiled, picking up a fry and dipping it in tartar sauce. Emmett sighed happily.

"Well, it was kind of the truth. I don't date because I never met the right person that I wanted to date."

"And you decided in a day that you wanted it to be me?" Rosalie was embarrassed by her forwardness but she was equally curious about his reply.

Emmett's answering smile was brighter than the sun on the water.


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**

**Except when you don't.  
Because, sometimes, you won't.**

* * *

"The traditional end to a traditional date is to escort the lady to her front door." Emmett declared as they parked a few cars away from Rosalie's building. Rosalie smiled across at him.

"And what, exactly, has been traditional about this date?"

Emmett didn't reply and Rosalie watched as he walked around to the passenger side and opened the door, sweeping into a low bow.

"M'lady."

She laughed and he took her arm, wrapping it around his as they walked slowly down the sidewalk, both lingering, neither wanting to reach their destination. Rosalie felt almost giddy, like a schoolgirl on her first date, hoping he'd kiss her or ask her to prom.

Well, maybe just the first. Rosalie had found prom to be rather embarrassing.

They reached her front door and climbed the steps. There was nowhere else to go, nowhere they could linger a little longer. Rosalie turned to face Emmett and he moved down a step so that they were closer to being face-to-face. His smile was back, a little smaller, a little less confident but his dimple was still there and Rosalie looked at it.

"I'm really glad that you agreed to come out." Emmett said quietly and Rosalie nodded.

His hand came up to her hair again, sliding a few stray strands behind her ear before letting his fingers slide across her cheek. It was so sweet and innocent and intimate that Rosalie felt goose bumps at his touch. His smile widened as pinkness tinged her face and the hand on her cheek drew her closer to him.

Rosalie could hardly think, her breath caught in her chest and her heart pounding and her ears ringing.

"That's your phone." Emmett murmured, his face so close to hers that she could smell the mints that he'd offered her in the car. She blinked.

"What?"

"Your phone is ringing." He laughed softly and she gave a breathless laugh too.

"Oh…" So the ringing wasn't in her ears. She looked down, pulling her cell out of her pocket to turn it off.

Her heart stopped pounding. It stopped altogether and the pinkness in her cheeks gave way to greyness.

_Calling: Royce King Jr. _

It stopped ringing.

Rosalie stared at the screen and suddenly Emmett's hand on her neck was too big and too hot and she stepped out of his grasp.

"I have to go." She said in a dead tone and pushed the door open, not daring to look back.

* * *

**A/N: If you happen to know this poem by Dr Seuss, you'll know that it has its ups and downs. So will this story.**

**Big love to my ADF ladies. I'll get another chapter out later today.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**

**I'm sorry to say so  
but, sadly, it's true  
that Bang-ups  
and Hang-ups  
can happen to you.**

* * *

Her phone didn't stop ringing.

By Monday, Rosalie had had to put it on silent to avoid hearing the ringtone that was making her want to pull her hair out on an hourly basis.

She arrived at work, avoiding Edward's knowing gaze as she through her phone into her bag and her bag into a drawer where she could ignore it. Esme arrived and handed her a few files.

"Some new clients for you. All straight forward but it would be great if you could give them an introductory call." She breezed through the office.

There was a lot of work and Rosalie was relieved to focus entirely on numbers and clients. Edward brought her a cup of coffee and she thanked him without making eye contact, dreading finding out what he knew or suspected.

As she opened a spreadsheet to start getting an idea of her new client, Volturi and Volturi inc. when her personal extension line started ringing. She clamped the receiver between her ear and her shoulder as she saved the spreadsheet.

"Cullen Accounting, Rosalie Hale speaking."

"Rosalie."

She gasped and slammed the receiver back into its cradle. Jasper and Edward both looked up in surprise and she swallowed nervously.

"One of those automated calls." She mumbled.

Royce's smooth voice echoed in her ear.

* * *

That night Rosalie called her parents.

"Mom, it's Rosalie." She said as her mother answered the telephone.

"Well, it's about time! What on earth are you playing at?" Her mother's clipped tone made Rosalie wince, "Royce showed up on our doorstep claiming that you'd abandoned him, called off the engagement and moved out. Then I have to hear by email that you've moved across the country!"

Rosalie waited for her mother finish, knowing that there was no point trying to interrupt. She sat at the bar in the kitchen, rubbing at a watermark left by a glass.

"You need to get back here and apologise to him before he starts to take this whole nonsense seriously." Her mother finished with tone of finality. Rosalie took a deep breath.

"I'm not coming back, Mom. I just called you to ask Royce to stop calling."

"_What_?"

"Bye Mom. I'll call again soon."

Her phone didn't stop ringing all night. Rosalie let the battery die.

* * *

As she walked into work the next day, a familiar figure was waiting by the door. Emmett smiled warmly, reaching out a hand for her.

"Good morning. I brought breakfast." He said, holding up a bag that smelt of coffee and cinnamon.

Rosalie stopped a few steps away, not daring to move any closer into his space where her willpower would undoubtedly fail her.

Emmett looked at her, eyes scanning her pale face.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, wariness and concern seeping into his voice. Rosalie shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I can't… I can't do this. I'm sorry for leading you on but I think it would be easier if we didn't… see each other like we did on Saturday."

"Rosalie-"

She walked past him and into the office as quickly as she could, head ducked so she wouldn't have to see blue eyes and dimples and an expression of hurt that she had caused.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter will be up today. I know I said that yesterday but I ended up going clubbing for a friend's birthday which is a lot less fun when you can't drink. **

**All the places mentioned on their date to Bainbridge Island are real places, thank you Google Maps, including the fish and chips at the pub. Being English, this seemed like a perfect date. Curse my stereotypical British ways. Now excuse me, I need to finish my cup of tea.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**

**You can get all hung up  
in a prickle-ly perch.  
And your gang will fly on.  
You'll be left in a Lurch.**

* * *

"Rosalie, pub tonight?" Carlisle asked on his way through the office on Wednesday night. Rosalie nodded mutely. It was a given that all the staff went and to refuse now would cause questions. Edward was already being deliberately mute around Rosalie, not in a rude way but to avoid awkwardness between them.

So that night, after the office was locked, the five members of staff walked to the pub. Carlisle bought a round of drinks and Rosalie mentally planned to finish this beer and then make her excuses.

She hadn't planned on the arrival of two people.

The first was Bella. She was greeted warmly and kissed Edward an enthusiastic hello. Then her eyes went to Rosalie and the warmth left them. She turned away abruptly and Rosalie stared down at her beer, aware that Carlisle, Esme and Jasper were looking between them in surprise and curiosity.

Five minutes later, as Rosalie was draining the last of her beer and making her excuses to Esme, Emmett entered the pub. He spotted them immediately and Rosalie felt Bella's eyes on her, piercing and judging.

Before Emmett could reach them, Rosalie slipped to the other side of the room and edged her way out of the pub, trying not to make eye contact with Emmett. But she couldn't help risking a glance and felt blue eyes cut through her, not judging or angry, but confused or disappointed or maybe even sad.

Rosalie walked back to her car and drove home, fighting back tears the whole way.

**A/N: It's mean to leave you like this. I'll post chapter 15 later today.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**

**You'll come down from the Lurch  
with an unpleasant bump.  
And the chances are, then,  
that you'll be in a Slump.**

**And when you're in a Slump,  
you're not in for much fun.  
Un-slumping yourself  
is not easily done.**

* * *

_Calling: Royce King Jr._

_Calling: Royce King Jr._

_Calling: Royce King Jr._

Rosalie stared at the screen every time it rang.

And it rang a lot.

It was now Thursday night and he had called at least thirty times a day since Saturday.

Rosalie pushed pieces of chicken around a pan, not even hungry. Fifteen minutes later, faced with a plate of pasta and chicken, she picked at it as her phone buzzed away on the counter constantly.

Her fingers twitched.

She picked up the phone and pressed the answer symbol.

"Royce." She murmured and she heard a crackly intake of breath.

"Rosalie. I've been calling for days, why are you ignoring my calls?" His voice had taken on that edge that made her grit her teeth.

"I asked my Mom to tell you to stop calling."

"What are you doing, Rosalie? Come home." It wasn't a request. It was a demand.

Rosalie was silent for a long moment and the tension grew, forcing its way down the phone. Royce spoke again, his voice hard.

"Come home, Rosalie."

"No, Royce. Please don't call again. I'm not coming back to New York."

With trembling fingers and racing heart, she hung up. Within thirty seconds it had started buzzing furiously again.

Rosalie abandoned her dinner and crossed her apartment to the wide window, her reflection staring back at her as she observed the darkness of the sky and the streetlights below.

And she remembered.

**A/N: More tomorrow. Come tweet with me at Kat097. It's mostly pictures of my dogs.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**

**You will come to a place where the streets are not marked.  
Some windows are lighted. But mostly they're darked.  
A place you could sprain both your elbow and chin!**

* * *

Three year previously, Rosalie Hale had met Royce King Junior.

Rosalie Hale's parents were new money. Her father had made his fortune through textile production, although Rosalie had little idea of what that actually meant. Her mother was desperate to climb her way through society, be level with the glamorous people that she saw as being above them.

Royce King's parents were old money. Their fortune had come down to them through generations of wealthy relatives and they were exactly the kind of people that Mrs Hale longed to rub elbows with.

Mr Hale and Mr King Sr had met through business investment and had gotten along very well. When it emerged that they had children of similar ages, they quickly arranged a dinner. Mrs Hale was delighted. Mrs King was not. She knew women like Mrs Hale and could only imagine how desperate her daughter must be to marry above her.

Royce was charming and handsome and Rosalie was smitten and shy. Although she had been repeatedly told how lovely she was over the years, blossoming from a delicate child into an elegant young women, she only felt beautiful for the first time when Royce murmured to her how much he admired the flowers in her hair.

He asked her to dinner that night.

Within six months, Rosalie was in love.

They went to the theatre, to the Hamptons, shopped in expensive boutiques and Royce made love to her on a regular basis. Mrs Hale was, once again, delighted.

Looking back, Rosalie didn't understand how she couldn't have seen it.

When an old friend, Jason, had greeted Rosalie in the street, Royce's hand had tightened on her waist.

When Rosalie agreed to go out with some female friends to a bar, Royce glared and pouted until Rosalie gave up, called her friends and told them she couldn't come.

One night, Rosalie forced herself to go out with mutual friends. Royce called fifteen times over the space of three hours to see what she was going and who with. He admitted that he had driven past the restaurant to see if she was really there.

But Rosalie was in love, so it didn't matter.

* * *

**A/N: These flashbacks are over 3 chapters. I'll try to get them all up over the length of today.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**

**Do you dare to stay out? Do you dare to go in?  
How much can you lose? How much can you win?**

* * *

Two years after Rosalie and Royce met, Rosalie was late home.

It had been unintentional. She had been leaving her parents' house, meaning to go back to their apartment, and had met Jessica Stanley. She and Rosalie had been friends all through high school and when Jessica had gone to Stanford, they had lost contact. Delighted to see each other, they went for coffee.

Jessica was engaged. She was desperately in love with her fiancé, Mike and Rosalie was confused. Mike was adoring and sweet, brought her flowers all the time and she hadn't called him to explain where she was. Rosalie meant to text Royce but suddenly they were talking about high school and discussing what they knew about each person, who was married, who was still in New York, who had children and who was working.

Rosalie got home a little over an hour after she had intended to and Royce was waiting. As soon as she walked through the door, his hand was in a vice-like grip around her arm and he was shouting in her face.

"You're hurting me." Was all she was able to whimper as he pressed her against a wall, demanding to know where she had been.

Eventually she was able to stammer where she had been and who she had been with.

She apologised.

He left.

Rosalie was distraught. She wept and waited for him to come, desperate for him to reassure her, to explain why he had been so angry.

He did come home, hours later, smelling strange, like brandy. He crawled into bed and she sobbed her apologies again and he fell asleep beside her.

Two weeks later, at dinner with their parents, Royce proposed.

As he slid the large diamond ring onto her finger, Rosalie felt the first fluttering of uncertainty.

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter to come tonight.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**

**And IF you go in, should you turn left or right...  
or right-and-three-quarters? Or, maybe, not quite?  
Or go around back and sneak in from behind?**

* * *

The uncertainty did not go away.

Rosalie found herself thinking about Royce, about what their relationship had entailed up to this point. The fact that she hadn't gone to college because Royce had told her not to, the fact that she had moved into his apartment because he hadn't wanted to find a new one for them to live in together and the knowledge that their relationship seemed to revolve around all of Royce's decision.

Rosalie couldn't remember the last time that she had even decided what they would have for dinner.

It seemed strange and she didn't know why.

Her own parents were not romantic. They were practical to a fault and were no model on how a marriage should be.

Rosalie looked elsewhere.

She looked to Jessica and Mike.

Their love was palpable, affectionate, heart-warming.

It wasn't like Rosalie and Royce's relationship and Rosalie wondered why.

She loved Royce, didn't she?

Didn't she?

And he loved her.

Didn't he?

Rosalie needed to know, needed to understand and she knew that she couldn't find the answers without asking questions so she went to Royce's office.

She stood silently, staring through the door which was slightly ajar, and watched as Royce buried himself in Vera, his personal assistant.

It answered some questions and created many more.

Rosalie waited in the apartment, trying to decide how she felt.

Hurt. Angry. Betrayed. Confused. Bewildered.

Had it been her fault?

Royce's key turned in the door and he came in, shrugging out of his coat. He stopped as he saw Rosalie staring at him.

"What?" His tone was impatient and anger flared, white-hot, in her stomach, creeping up her spine.

"I saw you with Vera this afternoon. I came… I came to see you and I saw you." She said shortly.

Royce simply looked at her, his handsome face stony.

Rosalie folded her arms over her chest, waiting for him to speak.

He loosened his tie and turned away.

The fire in Rosalie's stomach blazed and she stormed towards the door, too angry to look at him, to even be in the same room where his aftershave lingered and clung to her skin.

She was jolted back, Royce's hand around her wrist and she stumbled.

"Where do you think you're going?" He spat and she glared up at him.

"To my parents. I'm not staying here Royce, not after what I saw today. I'm putting off the wedding."

His sneer made her feel sick.

"Like fuck you are." He hissed, pushing her against the wall and pinning her there, leaning into her.

"Get _off_!"

"Listen to me, Rosalie," Royce's face was harsh and unattractive in its anger, "you belong to _me_. You are my property. If I wanted to fuck you here and now, you couldn't stop me."

His fingers tightened around her left hand and she winced as the ring was squeezed into her flesh.

"It's my ring on your finger and my money your account." His words were harsh and loud in her ear and she turned her face away, squeezing her eyes shut and hoping her couldn't hear the pounding of her heart.

He let her slide to the ground and she heard him leaving the apartment, the door slamming behind him.

Rosalie wanted to cry, but she didn't.

She straightened herself up, dusted herself off and went to her laptop. She looked for accounting jobs on the west coast of America. One caught her eye, a Cullen Accounting in Seattle.

She applied.

She got the job.

She didn't look back.

**A/N: More tomorrow. Thank you for the reviews! Feel free to leave another!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**

**Simple it's not, I'm afraid you will find,  
for a mind-maker-upper to make up his mind.**

* * *

_Calling: Royce King Jr._

The buzzing drew Rosalie out of her memories.

She had never been one to make decisions easily. She to-ed and fro-ed, weighing up the options, scaring herself out of doing anything rash.

But this was a very simple decision.

Rosalie rejected the call, scrolled through the options on her phone until she found the one that she wanted.

_Block this number?_

Rosalie pressed yes.

Very simple.

It was not so simple to make a decision about Emmett.

Rosalie put her phone down and sat back at the counter, slowly eating her now cold pasta.

She had come so far. She had worked up the nerve to leave a man who had hurt her, in many ways, and she felt a little proud of herself for that. That pride was tinged with fear at the immensity of what she had done, but with nearly three thousand miles between herself and Royce King, Rosalie felt that she could relax slightly.

Emmett was another story.

Emmett was sweet and considerate and kind. He wanted to make her smile. He was patient, if persistent, but his persistence wasn't hounding like Royce, rather it was like a puppy trying to get her to play with him. It was innocent.

But Rosalie was protecting herself now, keeping her heart hidden and safe. She had barely kept it safe from Royce.

She didn't know if she was ready to give it away again.

Emmett was another story.

* * *

**A/N: I will try to get some more up today, once I have finished making various phonics powerpoints for work. I hope by doing my part to teach six year olds how to spell and read, I am saving the internet one child at a time. I can't wait to get to your/you're and there/their/they're!**

**Much love to the ADF ladies.  
**

**x  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**

**You can get so confused  
that you'll start in to race  
down long wiggled roads at a break-necking pace  
and grind on for miles cross weirdish wild space,  
headed, I fear, toward a most useless place.  
The Waiting Place...**

* * *

The next day, Friday, seemed like as good a time as any for Rosalie to start getting herself together. Everyone loves Fridays. Thank God It's Friday and so forth.

She had made the first step. Royce was blocked from her cell and from the office number. She had set his emails to reject.

That seemed like an awful lot to get done on Friday morning before her first cup of coffee, which Jasper head on her desk by the time she'd gotten off the phone with her first client.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Jasper smiled warmly. Rosalie wrapped her hands around her cup as she read an email from Volturi and Volturi inc.

By half ten, Rosalie was extremely busy and satisfied with every moment of it. Numbers, unlike people, always made sense. Numbers couldn't lie or confuse her. Inputting data gave Rosalie a form of satisfaction that no one would remove because she _knew_ it was correct.

She was on the phone, sometime after lunch, when the office door opened and Emmett walked in, standing near Edward's desk. Rosalie struggled to listen to her client as she watched them talking and quickly averted her eyes to the computer screen at Emmett's head turned in her direction.

She couldn't help herself.

Rosalie looked up and got caught staring into bright blue eyes.

Emmett smiled. He still smiled but his smile was sadder than it used to be. The dimple didn't even show.

Rosalie couldn't look away. He smiled again before leaving, murmuring a goodbye to Edward as he went. Rosalie watched him go, frozen in her seat.

As Rosalie was packing her things away at the end of the day, heart lifted by the thought of a weekend, Edward walked over to her desk.

"Hey Rosalie. Have you got any plans tomorrow night? It's my birthday on Sunday and we're going to Uncle Jacks' bar for a few rounds of pool. You should go."

"Uh… um, I-I don't know." Rosalie stammered and Edward chuckled.

"Think it over. We'll be there from eight, OK?"

"OK." Rosalie's voice was barely a whisper.

She went home and she sat in her apartment and tried to make a decision. She had a whole day to decide. It was only a decision to go to a bar, to celebrate a birthday with a new friend. People did that every day.

How hard could it be to make a decision like that?


	21. Chapter 21

**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**

**...for people just waiting.  
Waiting for a train to go  
or a bus to come, or a plane to go  
or the mail to come, or the rain to go  
or the phone to ring, or the snow to snow  
or the waiting around for a Yes or No  
or waiting for their hair to grow.  
Everyone is just waiting.**

* * *

It was three thirty on Saturday and Rosalie was still deciding.

She was waiting for a sign to point her in the right direction.

Rosalie made herself a cup of tea and read a book. Well, she looked at the book. When she realised that she had been reading the same line over and over again. She abandoned the book and drank her tea, mind whirring as she tried to decide.

She opened her emails. There were two from her parents; one from her mother with a screeching harpy-like tone and a second from her father, a perplexed email that urged her to explain her actions.

Rosalie shut down her laptop and finished her tea.

After she had washed her cup (twice, just to kill a few more seconds), she went to put her garbage in the outside dumpster. As she walked back to the steps, she paused by her car. She ran a hand over the hood, collecting droplets of moisture on her fingertips.

And then Rosalie went inside and waited for her sign.

* * *

**A/N: I think we've all been to the Waiting Place. It's a horrible place to be. **

**One more chapter to come tonight. Please review!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**

**Waiting for the fish to bite  
or waiting for the wind to fly a kite  
or waiting around for Friday night  
or waiting, perhaps, for their Uncle Jake  
or a pot to boil, or a Better Break  
or a string of pearls, or a pair of pants  
or a wig with curls, or Another Chance.  
Everyone is just waiting.  
**

* * *

Rosalie decided to paint her nails. She didn't paint them often as she inevitable got bored of waiting for them to dry, tried to do something else and smudged them.

She lined up her pitifully few polishes. A deep dark red, a pearly pink and a midnight blue. After deciding on the red, she carefully applied it to the nails of her left hand, using precise, delicate strokes.

It looked nice. Rosalie admired her nails and blew on them, trying to make them dry faster.

After they had dried completely, Rosalie decided to tidy the kitchen.

She wasn't a messy person particularly and tidying the kitchen involved putting away a few plates from the draining board, pushing the coffee jar back into line with the tea and sugar jars, and wiping the surfaces free of all of four crumbs leftover from her lunch.

So she rearranged the cupboards, turning the tins so that they all faced the same way and separated into types of food. She lined up the pasta and the rice. She even went so far as to rearrange the vegetable compartment of the refrigerator by colour.

As she was putting the red peppers with the red tomatoes, she realised what she was doing and stopped.

So Rosalie turned on the television. After flicking through a number of reality television shows and pausing for a horrified moment on QVC, she found an old sitcom that she had enjoyed in high school.

Apparently her tastes in high school had been very poor. Rosalie hastily changed channel again.

With a deep sigh, she looked towards the clock. Seven-thirty.

They would be meeting at the bar in half an hour and Rosalie still didn't know if she dared to go.

She got up to see if anything had come out of place in the kitchen in the last half hour and as she went, her elbow caught on a vase that was set on the coffee table. Rosalie was able to catch at the last second, clutching the simple glass as her heart gave a jump at the near miss.

In the vase, petals faded and barely attached to the stem by now, was a tulip.

_Because you deserve flowers_.

Emmett's words came back to her and Rosalie's heart continued to jump as she stared at the wilted flower.

Royce had never given her flowers.

These two men did not seem to compare. They couldn't even be placed side by side.

Rosalie stopped waiting and ran to her bedroom to get ready.

* * *

**A/N: More tomorrow! At some point anyway, I will be spending the afternoon in Canterbury with a friend. And it's not even due to rain!**

**More love to my ADF ladies and their dedicated pimping of this story and much love to my reviewers. **

**Katie x**


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**

**NO!**  
**That's not for you!**

* * *

If she wanted to be on time, Rosalie had to leave in two minutes to walk to the bar.

By the time she had changed her clothes, hastily applied some make-up, changed her clothes again, put on some jewellery, taken it off again in case it looked like she was trying too hard, exchanged her skirt for a pair of jeans and ran for the door, it was already quarter past eight.

And then she ran back in to apply some more deodorant.

The walk to Uncle Jack's bar was about twenty minutes. Rosalie walked swiftly, hugging her coat around herself against the chilly Seattle night. There was a slight queue outside the bar but Jasper was outside taking a call and winked at her, waving her for her to go in.

"We've got a table near the back. Head on in." He said. She nodded, heart stuttering as she entered the bar. It was warm and she shed her coat, tucking her hair behind her ears as she squeezed through the small crowd by the bar. A light-haired man caught her eye and grinned but she ducked her head until she was past him.

They were crowded around a round table, Edward and Carlisle playing pool nearby. Bella was sipping at a fruity looking cocktail and Alice, a petite pregnant woman, was drinking coke.

Rosalie hesitated.

Edward looked up from his shot and grinned.

"Rosalie! Over here!" It was obvious where they were, as she was staring at them but they all looked around as she approached. Rosalie nervously pulled the sleeves of her shirt over her hands as she walked towards them.

She met Emmett's eye. His very bright blue eyes that had been on her as soon as she'd appeared.

He smiled at her.

Rosalie smiled back.

* * *

Wedged between Emmett and Alice, who she was meeting for the first time, Rosalie sipped at a cocktail that Bella had recommended, her tone noticeably warmer than it had been. They all had a round at pool, Rosalie against Jasper who won by a very wide margin.

The evening was warm and kind and full of laughter and Emmett's hand brushed against her, her hip, her fingers, tucking her hair back.

There was a tiny flame in Rosalie's heart that was growing, glowing by the second and when Emmett offered to walk her home, it warmed her cheeks.

"Yes, please."

His hand found hers as soon as they set out and Rosalie wanted to giggle like a schoolgirl, to cling to him. She felt inexplicably safe with him.

They didn't talk much on the way home.

As they reached her building, she turned away from the door and looked at him. He was standing a step lower than her so their faces were closer to being at the same level.

Exactly as they had been the previous weekend.

Emmett smiled.

"I'm really glad you came."

"So am I." Rosalie whispered. His smile widened and the dimple appeared. Rosalie couldn't help herself.

She leaned forward and pressed her mouth against the dimple.

She felt a rumble of laughter in his chest and his arms encircled her waist, pulling her closer and Rosalie smiled and his mouth found hers, sweet and warm and the tiny flame in her chest raged like a forest fire.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, I really enjoyed writing that! I hope you enjoyed it too. Only one chapter today, more to come tomorrow.**

**I've divided the Dr Seuss book up for each chapter (it's a very fancy looking table in a word document) and I think it worked out to about 38 chapters. And we were one review away from a hundred and you are beautiful people!**

**Katie**

**x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**

**Somehow you'll escape  
all that waiting and staying  
You'll find the bright places  
where Boom Bands are playing.**

* * *

Emmett finally took Rosalie to dinner.

It was at a lovely, rustic restaurant, candlelit and charming. Emmett murmured jokes to her every time the waiter approached so that she was in fits of giggles whenever she tried to talk. They drank too much wine and ate too much food and kissed as if they were on a time limit.

Rosalie went to his house. He owned a very modest two-story house with a paved backyard, complete with grill. He made her dinner and they ate on the patio, surrounded by heaters.

Emmett came to her apartment. He was surprised by its blandness.

"It's so empty."

"What were you expecting?" Rosalie asked, stirring rice to go with the home made tikka masala she had prepared for dinner. Emmett wandered back towards the bar, leaning on it and attempting to dip his dinger into the sauce.

"Photographs. Wall art. It doesn't look like anyone special lives here."

Rosalie was silent and Emmett lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"Someone _very_ special lives here. It should be a special place."

Two days later, Bella showed up on Rosalie's doorstep clutching some canvasses of her original art. When Rosalie tried to protest, Bella waved her away.

"Glad to. Emmett was right, this place needs something to brighten up. Make it more like home, you know? Besides I've been looking for a home for these because we've got no room in our apartment anymore and they don't fit with any of my shows, not because they're not good, they're just individually themed, you know?" She rambled and Rosalie offered her a cup of tea before she could start talking again.

* * *

Rosalie was driving her car to the grocery store when she hit a speed-bump a little too hard. Shortly after, she heard a horrendous rattling and when she pulled over and looked under the car, she saw her exhaust pipe clattering on the ground.

Emmett chuckled at her miserable tone.

"Don't worry, honey. I'll be right out."

He got the mini cooper back to the garage and slid underneath to admire the damage.

"Oh, this is fine. It's just the support that's come away. I can solder that back by the end of the day." He reassured her and leaned over to kiss her cheek. Mike and Tyler whooped noisily in the background and Emmett threw an oily rag at them before pulling Rosalie closer for a deeper kiss.

* * *

Two weeks after Edward's birthday, Rosalie invited Emmett, Bella and Edward for dinner after work. She cooked a simple spaghetti bolognaise and crème brulee for dessert.

Bella kept them entertained for the evening, talking about the short time that she and Emmett spent together in their teen years.

"Emmett's dad was my mom's third husband," she explained, "and we hit it off straight away. I was kind of introverted in high school and he really brought me out of my shell. He found out that he had a gift for fixing cars when my mom bought my Chevy truck."

"That thing broke down once a week like clockwork." Emmett grinned, "I'm surprised it lasted as long as it did."

"Edward made me get rid of it when I moved in with him." Bella laughed prettily.

Emmett logged onto his facebook with his phone and showed Rosalie a picture of Edward and Bella in college. Edward was stood straight, glasses on the end of his nose and wearing a sweater vest with smart trousers. In stark contrast, Bella's hair was loose and wild around her shoulders, wearing some kind of tank top and a tie-dye boho skirt, her arms wrapped around Edward's left arm as she leant her head on him.

"That skirt was a gift from my mom." Bella giggled, "She was going through her hippy stage. I think she's working towards finding husband number six, somewhere in Florida at the moment and raising money for a children's charity."

"Renee is somewhat eccentric." Edward said tactfully.

Bella and Edward left after eleven. Emmett helped Rosalie wash up, flicking suds at her and snapping a towel at her hip. She snorted with laughter, snatching at the towel until they had finished and Emmett looked around for his jacket.

"It's late, I'd better go."

"You don't have to." Rosalie voice was small and uncertain, fearing rejection.

Emmett's head turned towards her and his face was as uncertain as hers, as hopeful.

"Are you sure?" He asked and Rosalie nodded.

She wasn't sure while he was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth with a spare toothbrush.

She wasn't sure while he was in kitchen, filling a glass of water.

She wasn't sure when she came out of the bathroom and found Emmett waiting in bed. He was examining the back of the book that she had been reading.

When she climbed into bed beside him and he kissed her, she felt a little more sure.

When his hands began to explore and she ran hers over his chest and he tasted like crème brulee and coffee…

Then she was sure.

* * *

**A/N: Boom Bands indeed! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**

**With banner flip-flapping,  
once more you'll ride high!  
Ready for anything under the sky.  
Ready because you're that kind of a guy!**

* * *

If possible, Emmett in bed was even sweeter than Emmett anywhere else.

Emmett in bed made pancakes and brought them back to bed while Rosalie giggled as he juggled coffee and syrup.

Emmett in bed traced her features with a strong finger, leaning over her, spreading her long hair over the pillow. Rosalie smiled up at him, sated and soft in his eyes.

"Where did you come from, Miss Hale?" He mused quietly, leaning down to kiss her. Rosalie closed her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. This is where I am now." She whispered, slipping her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. He moved down to lie on the pillow, facing her, playing with a strand of her hair, twining it around his finger.

"You carry the whole world right here." He said softly, stroking the skin over her heart, "I can almost see it. This enormous weight."

Rosalie was silent and in that silent moment she could feel the weight, like a cannonball and she closed her eyes.

"When I first saw you, in the garage, in those ridiculous shoes, there was a whole story written on your face," Emmett said, his face close to hers, "and now you've rewritten the story. You're amazing."

Rosalie opened her eyes again, smiling as she brushed her lips against his.

"It's a new story. I'm ready for a new story." She said, the cannonball dissolving in a flood of happiness.


	26. Chapter 26

**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**

**Oh, the places you'll go! There is fun to be done!  
There are points to be scored. There are games to be won.  
And the magical things you can do with that ball  
will make you the winning-est winner of all.  
Fame! You'll be as famous as famous can be,  
with the whole wide world watching you win on TV.**

In New York, Rosalie had been a Lady Who Lunched, meeting dreary women, friends of her mother for inadequately sized portions. It had been frustrating and, quite frankly, left her hungry for something more.

Literally.

So when Bella and Alice invited Rosalie for coffee one morning on her day off, she hadn't really expected to find herself confronted with a huge slice of chocolate cake and a large cappuccino.

"This is the best chocolate fudge cake in Seattle." Alice promised, "I've been craving it since I got pregnant and have searched high and low. _This_ is the best."

"I shall trust your research." Rosalie smiled, forking a piece into her mouth. It was rich and melting and she made a noise that Bella laughed at.

"I know, right? It's amazing."

Alice grinned, shifting in her chair. Her stomach was protruding like a ball but she carried herself with a kind of floating grace. She caught Rosalie looking at her stomach.

"She's kicking a lot today. Want to feel?"

She guided Rosalie's hand to her bump and Rosalie felt a tiny tremor beneath her palm. She took a sharp intake of breath and Alice smiled.

"It's weird, isn't it?"

"Yes…" Rosalie felt peculiar, as though something was stirring, low in her belly. Bella smiled at her.

"It kind of makes me feel broody, you know? I mean, there is no way that I'm ready to have kids but seeing someone else pregnant makes me feel like I want one, like, right now."

"I kind of know what you mean." Rosalie murmured.

"I have to go shopping for some baby clothes. I've got a ton already, but there's a sale at an adorable baby boutique nearby." Alice said and Bella pulled a face.

"I've got a painting to finish. Angela is ready to strangle me because I've promised her two more and have failed to deliver."

"When is your show?"

"Six weeks." Bella grinned, "So I'd better get moving! I'll talk to Emmett about you guys coming for dinner soon, OK?"

She slipped out of the coffee shop and Alice smiled warmly at Rosalie.

"Want to come to the boutique?"

They spent well over an hour browsing the clothes. Rosalie found herself enchanted by the tiny shoes and onesies and stroked little jackets and hats.

If she had stayed with Royce, would they have had children? She suspected so and it alarmed her that she could see herself loving a child more than she would have loved her husband.

She picked up a tiny jacket, soft fur on it and the hood with tiny teddy bear ears on it and Alice cooed at the sight of it.

"Oh, Rosalie, that's so sweet!"

"It's cute." Rosalie agreed and went to pay for it. Alice chased after her.

"You don't have to buy it!"

"I want to," Rosalie insisted, "because you and Jasper have been really nice to me since I came here and I haven't made that easy always."

Alice linked her arm through Rosalie's, smiling up at the taller woman.

* * *

"I hear that you have a new best friend." Emmett commented as she watched him cook dinner in his comfortable kitchen, "Alice is raving about you."

"She's sweet." Rosalie murmured as he slid green peppers into a pan. He was making a red Thai curry and it smelt delicious, spice mingling with coconut milk.

"And Bella was talking about you the other day. She wants us to go out with her and Edward."

"Oh, double dating. Aren't we a sociable couple?" Rosalie teased, leaning over to stir the noodles. Emmett pretended to smack her hand back.

"Let me cook, woman!"

"I'm helping!"

"Stop it and let me feed you! Honestly, you try to cook for a girl and she just can't let you spoil her."

He rolled his eyes and Rosalie laughed, setting two places at the small table in his kitchen. He poured them red wine as they sat down to eat the delicious food.

Rosalie agreed to stay the night and they cuddled up on the couch, watching old episodes of House.

"It's lupus." Emmett whispered and she poked his ribs.

"It's never lupus."

"It has to be sometime." He insisted, "Who do you think is more attractive, House or Chase?"

"Why?" Rosalie craned her head to look around at him and he grinned.

"Just out of curiosity."

"I don't know… Chase, I guess. I like his accent. What about you? Thirteen or Cameron."

"Cameron." He said instantly and Rosalie arched her eyebrow.

"You've thought about this before."

"No competition. I'm a sucker for blondes."

He tugged on a lock of her hair and she smiled, cuddling into his chest, his arms around his waist.

"I'm falling in love with you."

He said it so quietly that she almost thought that she'd misheard him.

She pulled away and turned around so that she could see his face properly. He was smiling, a small but certain smile, his dimple firmly in place.

"Emmett-"

"I'm falling in love with you. I hit the jackpot. You're beautiful and smart and sweet and I hit the jackpot. I'm a millionaire." He spread his hands, honest and wonderful. Rosalie smiled and gave a soft sigh, resting her hand on his chest, over his heart.

But she didn't speak.

After a long moment she took a breath and he wrapped his hand around hers, meeting her eye.

"What is it?"

"I'm not ready… to say that." She said, trying to be as honest as he was being with her."

"That's OK."

"I'm sorry."

"It's OK." And she believed him. He took both of her hands in his, kissing her fingers.

"Think of it this way," Emmett said, still seeing the uncertainty in her expression, "I still feel like a millionaire. Call it an investment then."

Rosalie could empathise with that.

She definitely felt invested in him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the gap between updates, I had a bit of work to do and then spent yesterday at a Thorpe Park theme park. Fun!**

**Will try to get another chapter up today. Thank you so so much for the reviews, they make me feel all giddy! Please leave one on the way out, I love hearing what you think, especially as Rosalie/Emmett fics aren't exactly mainstream.  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**

**Except when they don't  
Because, sometimes they won't.**

* * *

"Come over tonight." Emmett's voice pleaded down the phone. Rosalie smiled as she shut down her computer.

"Why?"

"Because I haven't seen you since yesterday morning. Or I'll come to your place. Either way, I need a fix of Chinese food and Rosalie."

She pushed her things into her bag as she stood up, clutching her phone to her ear as Esme waved.

"OK, Em. Uh, I just need to run by the store for some milk and stuff, so do you want to come by in about forty minutes? I should be back by then."

"Sure thing, sweetheart. See you soon."

They said goodbye and Rosalie drove to the store, throwing a few necessities in a basket, pausing by the confectionary aisle to grab a bag of mini peanut butter cups. She'd found out about Emmett's little addiction when she'd opened a drawer in his kitchen to find half a dozen packets. He'd been mildly embarrassed but, like he did with everything, laughed his way out of it.

Rosalie paid for her things and drove back to her apartment, hoping there would be a parking space nearby. She found a space a few cars down from her door and locked her car, fumbling with the keys as she tried to find the one for her door.

"Rosalie."

Rosalie looked up and dropped her keys.

Royce King Junior was standing in front of the steps to her building.

* * *

**A/N: Peanut butter cups are my true weakness. Good for you to know, if I ever become an evil overlord and you are part of a heroic team trying to bring me down.**

**I will try to get one more chapter up either tonight or early tomorrow as I hate being left with a cliffhanger and it doesn't seem fair to do it to you.  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**

**I'm afraid that some times  
you'll play lonely games too.  
Games you can't win  
'cause you'll play against you.**

* * *

Rosalie's heart pounded the blood, rushing it through her ears. Her stomach sank and she felt nauseous.

What was he doing here?

_What_ was he doing here?

What was he _doing here_?

His cool blue eyes scanned her from head to toe and Rosalie instantly felt inadequate, uncomfortable in her soft sweater and slacks, her flat shoes. Her fingers tightened around the strap of her bag, the grocery bag heavy against her arm.

Neither of them spoke and Rosalie's keys were still on the sidewalk. She shifted her grocery bag and bent to pick them up.

Royce's shining shoes did not move to help with her heavy bags.

She straightened, her fingers wrapping around the sharp edge of her key, focusing on the dull pain in her skin.

"Royce." She managed to whisper his name and he shifted in his smart grey suit, one hand in his pocket and the other wrapped around his cell phone.

They were silent again and Rosalie moved towards the steps, putting down her grocery bag and turning to look at him, arms folding across her chest, keeping her heart far away from him.

"What… what are you doing here?" She asked hating how uncertain her voice was, all the independence of the last few weeks abandoning her.

"I came here for you of course." His voice was clipped, educated and cold.

"I already told you that I wasn't going back to New York. Why would you come all this way?"

He was so smooth in his movements, in his voice. His blond hair was styled to perfection.

It made her uncomfortable – he wasn't _real_.

"I'm your fiancé, Rosalie." He spoke so firmly that Rosalie's insides shrivelled, a tiny wallflower against his burning sun.

She didn't reply.

He sighed deeply, tugging on his jacket to straighten it.

"I spoke to your parents and we agreed that it would be best if I came to reason with you. Your parents want you to come home. You're their only daughter."

Half of her tugged with guilt and the other half raged at the idea of Royce and her parents talking about her as though she were a naughty girl that had run away for the day. The idea that Royce had come to _reason_ with her!

Royce stepped closer, reaching out a hand for hers but she kept them folded across her torso.

"I've fired Vera. She's gone." He said calmly, as though this made a difference, "I can understand why you were upset about it. So that's done."

Not an apology, she noted.

Footsteps sounded to Rosalie's right and she looked down the street to see Emmett approaching, a bag of Chinese food in his hand. He looked from Royce to Rosalie and back again before moving to stand beside her, his hand at her waist.

Rosalie's wallflower bloomed into roses and she took strength from his touch.

Royce's handsome face was suddenly ugly.

"Is everything alright, sweetheart?" Emmett asked, mostly for Royce's benefit.

Royce's icicle eyes shot to Rosalie's.

She looked up at Emmett, at warmth and sweetness and kindness.

"This is Royce. I knew him in New York. We were engaged."

* * *

**More tomorrow!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**

**All Alone!  
Whether you like it or not,  
Alone will be something  
you'll be quite a lot.  
And when you're alone, there's a very good chance  
you'll meet things that scare you right out of your pants.  
There are some, down the road between hither and yon,  
that can scare you so much you won't want to go on.**

* * *

All three of them were silent.

Royce spoke first, his sneering expression turning from Emmett to Rosalie.

"I think this would be best resolved if we went inside, Rosalie. I told your parents that I would call them this evening."

"Couldn't agree more. Let's go inside and sort this out." Emmett said charmingly but Rosalie detected a hint of danger, a minuscule threat against Royce's presence.

Emmett moved Rosalie in front of him as they went up the stairs, keeping himself between her and Royce. They went into her apartment and Emmett ushered her ahead, to the other side of the breakfast bar. Royce stood in the living room, looking around in displeasure at all the hints of her independence, at Bella's art that hung from the walls and, with the biggest sneer of all, at Emmett's hoodie which had been on the chair when they had come in.

"So, Royce. What is it we can do for you?" Emmett said, folding his arms across his chest. He was a large man anyway and that movement made him fill the room. He looked dangerous, like a bear that could charge at any moment. On the other hand, Royce was like a poisonous snake, equally dangerous but sly, sneaking and venomous.

"Rosalie already knows what I want. I want her to stop this nonsense, to come home to her parents and marry me, as we had agreed." Royce's voice hissed through the apartment as Rosalie stood across the room for him, not next to Emmett but standing alone.

"And I have told you on the phone and in person now, that I am not going to New York ."

"We are _engaged-"_

"I left you the ring and moved to the other side of the country, Royce! What more do you want me to do?" Rosalie's heart was trembling at her daring, the way she was talking to the man who had hurt her so badly, "I want you to leave now, Royce. You have my answer so there's no need for you to stay here. Please go."

"You can't be serious! What the _hell_ are you playing at?" Royce's face was red with anger and Emmett, who had remained silent and still, stepped forward.

"Rosalie has asked you to go. So you're going to go." He said firmly but without force.

Royce braved himself.

"I'm not going anywhere. She is my fiancée and if you think I'm going to leave her here with you, you're a fucking idiot."

"Get out." Emmett moved closer to Royce, using his height to look down at the smaller man. Royce's ugly expression made Rosalie turn away. As Royce spat a reply back in Emmett's face, she watched as Emmett seized Royce's arm forcing him towards the door. She heard them going down the stairs, curses and thuds following them.

Rosalie moved towards the cosy armchair and curled up on it, pressing her face into Emmett's hoodie, breathing in the smell of him as tears threatened.

She heard the door close and heard him walk towards her. She felt his hand on her head as he knelt in front of the chair, pulling her towards him.

"It's OK, sweetheart." He murmured, lifting her head so that he could kiss her forehead.

After a few minutes of hugging, Emmett encouraged her to move over to the couch so that they could sit together. She curled herself up and he leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees.

"Tell me?"

So she told him. She told him about the uncertainty and about the manipulation, the engagement and the affair, the way that Royce had bruised her and told her that she was nothing but an object to him.

"He called me after our first date. That was why I ran away. And I told him on the phone that I wasn't coming back, I blocked his calls. I never thought he'd come all this way."

Her voice faded away. Emmett was staring at the floor, listening intently, as she finished talking.

After a long moment he sighed through his nose, leaning back on the couch and running a hand through his dark, wiry curls.

"I remember telling you that you had a story written on your face. That's a harsh story, you've just told me." He said quietly, "I don't know if I want to read it."

"I wouldn't blame you." Rosalie whispered, her eyes pricking with tears, "I wish it hadn't been written."

"We can write over it though." He turned to face her, his hand falling from his hair. A faint smile lingered around the edges of his lips, "It's not written in stone. No reasons why we can't write our own story over it."

Rosalie's heart lifted a tiny bit, elevated with a small balloon as Emmett's hand reached for hers, but the anxiety would take longer to float away.

**A/N: Will try to get more up tomorrow, but got a busy week! It's parents evening at school, which should be interesting as I've been signed off for the past 3 weeks. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**

**But on you will go  
though the weather be foul.  
On you will go  
though your enemies prowl.  
On you will go  
though the Hakken-Kraks howl.  
Onward up many  
a frightening creek,  
though your arms may get sore  
and your sneakers may leak.  
**

* * *

Emmett drove Rosalie to work the next morning, making sure that she was safely in the door and sat at her desk before he went to the garage.

"If he shows up, call me straight away." He told her.

But Royce didn't show up.

Instead, after lunch, Rosalie got a phone call from Emmett.

"That son of a bitch is pressing charges for assault!" He hissed. Rosalie blinked uncertainly her computer screen.

"What?"

"For getting him out of your apartment, he's claiming it was assault!"

"That's ridiculous."

"I'm going to see my lawyer. I'll come and pick you after work, OK?"

Rosalie said her goodbyes and put the phone down, her mind whirring. After casting a glance around the office to make sure everyone was occupied, she picked the phone up again and dialled Royce's cell number.

Within ten minutes, she was walking to Starbucks to meet him, with the excuse that she wanted a real cappuccino.

Royce was wearing a different suit, but no less expensive and well cut. Rosalie wondered if she had ever seen him in jeans. It was strange, how unattractive she found him now, how his aftershave made her wrinkle her nose, how his face was too smooth. Rosalie was used to slight stubble now, a wide smile, to the smell of soap.

She slid into the chair opposite his. He was on his cell and she waited for him to finish his conversation. He watched as she shed her jacket, pushing her hair back.

Rosalie wondered, idly, what he thought of how she looked. Her clothes were not designer, her hair was not styled. She was not wearing makeup or extravagant jewellery.

She was very different from the woman who had left Rochester.

He finished his call and she sat back in her chair as he slid his phone away.

"Your friend has been in contact, I presume."

"What are you doing, Royce? Why would you press charges against Emmett?" Rosalie asked quietly as he sipped his coffee. His eyes never left hers.

"He's an oaf. I can't imagine what you see in him. It's time to stop this silliness, Rosalie. You've made your point."

"I'm not doing this to make a point." Rosalie replied and Royce rolled his eyes.

"Rosalie-"

"I'm happy here, Royce. I'm not going back to Rochester. I will explain to my parents and I will pay back the money I took from the joint account, but I am not going back."

Royce looked at her, his expression mildly perplexed. It was probably because Rosalie had never stood up for herself, had never spoken back to him like that.

They were silent for a long time.

"If you come back to New York with me tomorrow, I will drop the charges against your friend."

His voice was calm.

Rosalie stared.

"What?

"I will drop the assault charges against Emmett McCarty if you come back to New York, apologise to my parents and yours, and marry me." His voice was low, threatening with the ultimatum.

"Oh, I don't think it needs to come to that!"

Rosalie looked around, not sure what was happening as Alice Whitlock appeared at her side, smiling widely at her and resting a hand on her round stomach.

"Alice? What are you…?"

"Jasper told me you were here and I spoke to Emmett earlier." She winked at Rosalie and then leaned over to Royce, handing him a piece of card, "Alice Whitlock, I'm a partner at Cheney and Whitlock Law Firm and I'm representing Mr McCarty regarding the assault chargers that you have against him."

Royce looked from the card to Alice's pregnant stomach to Alice's face, the beginnings of an arrogant sneer appearing about his mouth.

"I have spoken to your lawyer, Mr Yorkie, about the charges and I told him I'd have to consult with my client, but I'm sure Mr Yorkie would be _very_ interested to hear about the extortion I've just heard you discussing with Miss Hale."

Alice beamed at Royce but her eyes were full of contempt for him. Royce looked from Alice to Rosalie.

He stood up and walked out without another word to either of them.

Rosalie looked at Alice as she eased herself into Royce's vacant chair, resting her hands on her stomach.

"God, it's good to sit down."

"What…? I don't understand." Rosalie spluttered.

"Emmett called. He explained about Royce and how he's been harassing you over leaving him, and then he told me about the assault charges. So I came over to get your side of the story and Jasper told me that you'd come for a coffee. Anyway, I'll call Yorkie tonight but I doubt Royce will go through with the charges now. It'd be a lot more complicated if it comes out that he's trying to blackmail you."

Rosalie stared at her and Alice smiled.

"I'd better get back to the office. I'm going on maternity leave in two months and there's so much to do before then."

* * *

She didn't speak to anyone at the office.

She worked for the rest of the day and when five pm came around, she packed up her desk quickly.

Her plans to get back to her apartment were thwarted when she saw Emmett waiting outside. He smiled, reaching for her as she came out of the building.

"Hey, sweetheart. Alice called me and told me what happened. I can't believe that asshole!"

Rosalie stared at him with a stony face. He hesitated.

"Is something wrong? Did Royce come back?"

"No, he didn't." She said coldly.

Emmett's brow puckered as he stared at her.

"What's wrong?"

Anger bubbled in Rosalie's stomach, her heart beating furiously as the flush rose in her cheeks.

"You…you had _no_ right to tell Alice about Royce! About what he… he did to me." She could hardly force the words out as Emmett gazed at her, "You had no right!"

"Rosalie, I'm sorry-"

"It wasn't your story to tell!"

And with, an angry heart, she turned and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: No more for a couple of days, sorry. Will try to update on Friday.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**

**On and on you will hike,  
And I know you'll hike far  
and face up to your problems  
whatever they are.  
**

* * *

Rosalie paced her apartment, flinging her sweater onto the couch and then going to pick it up, folding it again.

The seething anger inside her had not waned in the time it had taken her to get home.

How _dare_ he?

She had come all this way…

Rosalie closed her eyes, forcing herself to take a deep breath but it didn't dissipate the fury that was still directed at Emmett.

The very idea of Alice, of any of her friends, knowing how weak she had been felt like an iron-clad blow to the chest, crushing her heart.

She had come all this way to start a new life, to begin again without anyone knowing about how weak she had been, how pathetic she had been to let Royce bruise her and leave her feeling absolutely worthless and now they would all know. How could they not when Alice knew and Emmett knew and her heart was exposed like this?

* * *

Rosalie was avoiding Emmett. She knew that if she saw him, if his skin touched hers, one of two things would happen.

Either she would have to forgive him, overcome with love or she would be so angry and humiliated that she would drive him away permanently.

She was still too angry to think about the first and the second was unbearable.

By Thursday everyone else in the office was staying away from Rosalie after she had inadvertently snapped at Edward for asking if she'd seen a file. She had since apologised but it was enough for everyone to realise that an angry Rosalie was a Rosalie best avoided.

When Thursday lunchtime rolled around, Rosalie looked up as Alice came in. She kissed Jasper soundly and then, to her surprise, floated across the office to Rosalie's desk.

"Let's get lunch."

"I'm not-"

"There's a deli down the street that does a great tuna melt and baby Whitlock wants tuna melt." Alice said firmly, picking up Rosalie's coat and bag and heading for the door. Rosalie darted after her, giving Edward and Jasper an alarmed look.

"Alice, wait!"

"Nope. Better hurry."

Rosalie had chased Alice down the street before she got her coat back. For a pregnant woman, she could move quickly. Rosalie pulled her coat around herself and followed Alice into the deli.

They ordered and sat down in the window.

"I wanted to talk to you about Emmett." Alice said frankly as the tuna melt was placed in front of her. Rosalie, who had ordered a ham, cheese and tomato Panini, waited for her to speak.

Alice sliced her Panini in half, wiping her fingers on a napkin.

"I'd like to tell you exactly what Emmett told me."

"He shouldn't have-"

"He told me that you'd come here to make a fresh start after leaving an abusive boyfriend and that said abusive boyfriend was continuing to harass you. He told me that he'd had to force Royce out of your home. And that was all he said." Alice took a bite of her Panini, sipping her water. She swallowed and looked across at Rosalie, who still hadn't started to eat. "He didn't tell me what kind of abuse or give me any details. The only thing he said was that he wanted me to keep you safe. He asked me if the assault charges could really be followed through with which is why I came to find you. Finding you with Royce just happened to be good timing. The charges have been dropped, by the way."

Rosalie bit into her sandwich but her mouth was too dry and the bread stuck to the top of her mouth, the tomatoes too bitter on her tongue. She drank her water, trying to clear the taste.

"He's a good guy, isn't he?" She murmured. Alice nodded, chewing her tuna.

"One of the best. You should go and talk to him. Eat your sandwich."

Rosalie didn't get a lot of work done for the rest of the day and when five pm came around, she didn't go home.

She drove to the garage.


	32. Chapter 32

**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**

**You'll get mixed up, of course,  
as you already know.  
You'll get mixed up  
with many strange birds as you go.**

**So be sure when you step.**

* * *

Emmett was alone. Mike and Tyler had obviously finished work because he was leaning against the counter that ran down one side of the garage, wiping at an engine piece with a rag.

He looked up as she hesitated in the doorway.

He smiled softly, sadly, longingly, his hands falling still but he didn't move towards her.

Rosalie put her hand on the doorframe, her eyes lowered as she traced the warped metal of the frame.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "I shouldn't have snapped at you. I should have waited to hear your side."

"I didn't tell Alice anything other than the basics. But that was too much for me to tell and I'm sorry too." Emmett said quietly, rubbing the engine piece.

They were quiet again and Rosalie stepped into the garage, walking along the bench until she was a few feet away.

"I need to explain." She said and Emmett looked up, wiping his hands clean and putting the rag and metal down but he didn't move towards her.

Rosalie let out a soft breath.

"I'm not trying to make excuses or anything but I think I need to take a step back from everything."

"What do you mean?" Emmett cocked his head and although he kept his face blank, his eyes betrayed his anxiety, a hint of fear seeping into bright blue.

Rosalie tried to explain.

"I came here to be Rosalie, without Royce and without my parents and without their money." She said and Emmett nodded, "But it's hard to be Rosalie when I'm trying to be Rosalie and Emmett at the same time."

Emmett didn't move so Rosalie did. She walked towards him and parted his legs so that she could stand between them, looking up at him. There was oil on his face and she wiped it away.

"It's not that I don't want you, Emmett, because I _do_. More than anything. I just don't know how to do both things at once." She explained.

Emmett lowered his head and kissed her mouth gently, sliding one hand to the back of her neck, stroking the soft skin there.

"How about… you be Rosalie," he kissed her again and her eyes closed, "and I'll be Emmett," his lips moved to kiss her forehead and she wrapped her arms around his waist, "and together we'll work out how to be Rosalie and Emmett."

She nodded and, somehow, she felt reassured that she didn't have to do this by herself.

* * *

**A/N: Bless you all for the lovely reviews, so appreciated! x**


	33. Chapter 33

**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**

**Step with care and great tact  
and remember that Life's  
a Great Balancing Act.  
Just never forget to be dexterous and deft.  
And never mix up your right foot with your left.**

* * *

Rosalie didn't know how to be Rosalie-and-Emmett so she concentrated on being Rosalie for the time being.

She worked hard. She finished the job with Volturi and Volturi, who gave her such high praise that another company, Demetri Inc enquired as to whether she was able to take on another client.

Carlisle was thrilled, Esme was thrilled because Carlisle was thrilled and Jasper and Edward were thrilled because Carlisle splashed out on a new coffee machine for the staffroom.

* * *

She got a little better at being Rosalie once she'd spoken to her parents. Her mother, still unforgiving and shrill, was unwavering in her belief that Rosalie had made the biggest mistake of her life.

Her father had always been a little more rational and Rosalie called him at his office.

He listened as she explained about how manipulative Royce had been, what he had threatened to do to her and how he had forced himself into her life here. She told him about her job and her friends and Emmett.

She told him how happy she was.

He sounded almost tearful when he promised to release her trust fund into her current account. When she objected, he was insistent.

"I worked my way up from nothing, Rosie. I moved to New York after finishing college with $500 dollars in my account and now I have a hell of a lot more than that. I love your mother but to see you try and make it on your own… it shows the kind of determination that I started with. My Rosie doesn't let anyone push her around, especially a son of a bitch fiancé."

They finished the conversation with Mr Hale promising to fly out to see her soon and the promise that he would convince her mother that things were better this way.

* * *

Two days later, a considerable sum of money was deposited in Rosalie's account. She immediately transferred it into a savings account and ignored it until it would be needed.

* * *

The business world was in shock when Hale Industries suddenly cancelled a contract with King Incorporated. It left neither business better or worse off, but it had been most unexpected.

* * *

Jasper's birthday rolled around and they all arranged to go for a meal at a Chinese restaurant.

Rosalie rifled through her wardrobe, looking for a particular skirt. Emmett came out of the bathroom and paused at the sight of Rosalie in just her underwear. She looked over her shoulder at him and he smiled wolfishly.

They were rather later to Jasper's meal.

* * *

Emmett was not perfect.

They had been wrapped up in their little bubble of love and sweetness and it rather came as a shock when Rosalie noticed that, actually, he had one or two annoying little habits.

For example, he never hung the towels straight after his shower. This meant that they were still damp hours later.

Also, he picked the labels off of his beer bottles and Rosalie kept finding little scraps of paper on the floor.

It turned out that Rosalie was not perfect either.

Emmett was also surprised at this, that his lovely, beautiful girl was not heaven sent.

For example, Rosalie didn't rinse the glasses after washing them, so they had little water marks where the suds had dried on.

Also, she put whatever CD was in the machine into the nearest box rather than the one it belonged in. Emmett owned around four hundred CDs and he was starting to wonder if _any_ of them were in the right box.

Rosalie snapped at Emmett about the towels and he moaned about the CDs.

They both agreed to try a little harder after that.

They enjoyed making up.

* * *

Rosalie started to realise, about a month later, that she did not need to _try_ to be Rosalie-and-Emmett because being Rosalie-and-Emmett was probably the easiest thing in the world.

Rosalie-and-Emmett slept late at the weekends.

Rosalie-and-Emmett went to the pub with Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle usually challenged Emmett to pool and Carlisle usually lost. Esme usually talked about the adoption prospects that they had come across with hints that they might soon be welcoming a tiny soul into their midst.

Rosalie-and-Emmett had dinner with Bella and Edward. Emmett cooked while Bella painted a mural on the wall of the bedroom in Emmett's house, a climbing tree that arched across the bed. Rosalie marvelled at her skill and Edward muttered about how pleased he was that she was painting someone else's walls for a while. Bella simply rolled her eyes and explained that they were running out of space in their apartment and that the landlord wasn't too happy with her.

Rosalie-and-Emmett had lunch was Jasper and Alice. Alice, due to give birth in six short weeks, now resembled a beach ball and was much less graceful on her slightly puffy feet. Jasper was also swelling, but only with pride as he whispered to his wife's pregnant stomach and laughing as their little girl kicked his ear.

Rosalie-and-Emmett made love four times the night after they had lunch with Jasper and Alice and Rosalie wondered how she had struggled for this when it had been happening the whole time.

Rosalie was happy.

Emmett was happy.

Rosalie-and-Emmett were happy.

* * *

**A/N: Only five chapters to go. Only six chances to leave a review! Shocking, I know. More tomorrow!**

**Also, I feel that the bit of the poem at the top of this story should be taught in school. **

**My prayers with those suffering in the wake of Hurricane Sandy. There are fundraising efforts going on over at A Different Forest if you're able to spare a few dollars/pounds etc. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**

**And will you succeed?  
Yes! You will, indeed!  
(98 and 3/4 percent guaranteed.)**

* * *

Five weeks later, Emmett asked Rosalie to move in with him.

"You should live with me." He said as she packed up her desk on a Friday afternoon. Jasper and Esme, who were sat at his desk finishing a contract, looked up.

Rosalie stared at him.

"What?"

"We should live together. You should come and live in my house with me." Emmett said cheerfully as he took her hand, guiding her towards the door. Rosalie glanced at Jasper and Esme in confusion but they simply started snickering as they waved goodbye.

Emmett didn't say anything further until they were back to Rosalie's apartment. She hadn't said anything either.

"What do you want for din-?"

"You want to _live together_?" Rosalie turned on him and Emmett blinked, rather startled.

"Yes. Why, don't you?"

"We've only been seeing each other for a few months, Emmett. It's too soon!"

"But do you want to live together?"

"It's too soon!"

"You're not really answering the question." Emmett grinned cheekily and Rosalie scowled at him. He crossed the room to her and brought her hands to his mouth, kissing her fingers.

"I'm not asking you to move in. I'm not going to pressure you into anything because I won't be like Royce. I'm just saying… I think we should live together. Sometime. Maybe soon. Maybe not. But maybe _soon_."

Rosalie stared.

Emmett smiled and went to start dinner.

Rosalie looked at the floor and then around her apartment. She looked at the canvases that Bella had brought for her and Emmett's shoes by the door and Emmett's hoodie on the couch and Emmett cooking in the kitchen.

She imagined her shoes by Emmett's door and her clothes in Emmett's wardrobe.

"What would we do with the DVDs?" She called and he looked up over the breakfast bar.

"What?"

"Well, would we mingle them or keep them separate?"

"Mingled but in alphabetical order."

Well, that made sense.

Rosalie folded the blanket that lay over the back of the couch, still thinking.

"How would we split the bills?"

"Fifty fifty. There's no mortgage to pay. We could open a joint account and put equal amounts in each month." He said casually, slicing an onion.

She nodded, sitting down and opening her laptop.

"Is that a yes?" Emmett enquired and she looked over her shoulder coyly.

"No, it's not a yes. You're not asking me to move in and I'm not telling you that I'm going to move in. All I'm doing is giving you possible scenarios. Such as… would you be willing to give up a shelf in your bathroom cabinet for tampons?"

"Of course. I'm a modern man, tampons do not scare me." Emmett flexed his arms muscles in a cheesy fashion and Rosalie laughed softly.

"So, are you going to move in with me?"

"No. I'm just emailing my landlord to find out how much I owe to buy out my contract for curiosity's sake."

They didn't speak about it further but Rosalie got a text from Bella later that night, offering the use of her pick-up truck to help move her things, leading her to the conclusion that Emmett was far more excited than his cool demeanour let on.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked her, a week later as she helped Rosalie pack away her kitchen equipment, "Not that I don't want you to because I do. I mean, Emmett's happier than I've ever seen him and you seem really happy too but it _is_ kind of fast, but then I was practically living in Edward's dorm room a week after we met so I'm hardly one to talk-"

"I'm sure. Around 98 and three quarters per cent sure."

"What's the one and a quarter not sure about?" Bella bit of a piece of tape to seal a cardboard box and Rosalie smiled, crossing her legs as she packed her dishes.

"Just nerves."

"Well, that's to be expected really. I mean, when Edward and I got our place, and we really should look into buying a place soon because we wanted to find somewhere before we got married, but when we moved into _this_ place it took us a while to settle because living with someone is weird and they have all these habits that you just don't notice until you live together but-"

Rosalie had stopped listening. She was too busy watching Emmett's excited face as he packed her books, talking happily to Edward as they dismantled her bookcase. He caught her eye and smiled brightly, handsomely, dimples deeper than she'd seen them before.

Maybe… maybe ninety-nine and three quarters sure.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**_

**KID, YOU'LL MOVE MOUNTAINS!**

* * *

Rosalie was lying in bed. Emmett was asleep next to her.

She lay on her stomach, her head resting on her arms as she watched him sleeping.

He was on his back, one hand under his head, the other lying on his stomach.

She watched his chest rise and fall.

The wind blew the curtains, ruffling them a little and Emmett stirred slightly but didn't wake up.

Rosalie smiled.

Her clothes were in the wardrobe and her shoes were by the door.

Her shampoo was in the shower, alongside Emmett's soap.

Her paintings from Bella hung alongside Emmett's.

How far she had come.

"You OK?" Emmett murmured sleepily and she looked at him, not realising he had woken up. His eyes were drowsy and his smile was soft. She smiled back and he loved her, loved her messy blonde hair and dark blue eyes and sweet smile.

"I made it." She whispered, "This was the place I was trying to get to when I left."

"If you'd agreed to go out with my sooner, you'd have gotten here a lot faster." He teased and she slid across the bed, resting her head against his chest, hearing the soft _thud-thud _of his heartbeat.

"I got here exactly when I was supposed to." She replied.

And she closed her eyes and she slept.

* * *

**A/N: Rosalie is a kind of a wizard. She arrives exactly when she intends to. More either tonight or tomorrow. Probably tomorrow as tonight I will be geeking out at the Final Fantasy Distant Worlds 25****th**** Anniversary concert at the Royal Albert Hall because I'm a super cool person. **


	36. Chapter 36

_**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**_

**So...  
be your name Buxbaum or Bixby or Bray  
or Mordecai Ali Van Allen O'Shea,  
You're off the Great Places!**

* * *

Jasper was, possibly, the calmest person that Rosalie knew. He was simply at ease with everything, dealt with stressful situations calmly and left those around him feeling relaxed. He was a good person to work with.

When he got a phone call at the office saying that Alice had gone into labour nine days earlier than expected, Rosalie saw a new side of him.

He hung up the phone without a word and lunged across his desk to grab his keys, sending files and papers everywhere. By the time the last piece of paper had floated to the ground, he had vanished. Esme swept across the office and picked everything up cheerfully.

"Call us when you have news!" She called after him.

Rosalie smiled over at Edward, who was beaming and phoning Bella, who had apparently been with Alice as her water broke and had driven her to the hospital.

Carlisle closed the office a little early and they set off for the hospital.

Emmett was already in the waiting room, chewing on a sandwich. He waved to Rosalie and wrapped his arm around her as he swallowed his mouthful.

"I worked through lunch so that I could get here quickly."

"How is she?"

"Nearly there, I think. Jasper's come out a couple of times but she doesn't want anyone in there until it's all done."

Alice gave birth to Maria Isabella Whitlock less than two hours later.

* * *

As an exhausted Alice talked quietly with Bella and Edward, Jasper proudly handed Maria around. Rosalie watched as Emmett picked her up, manoeuvring her with surprising delicacy for a man of his size.

The way his large hands held her tiny body and the way his smile widened as he looked into blue eyes that rivalled his own made heat blossom in her stomach and her heart pound desperately.

"You want to hold her?" Jasper asked and Rosalie nodded silently. Emmet moved towards her and they awkwardly passed the baby. Maria's head settled into the crook of Rosalie's arm and she whimpered a little. Rosalie stroked a gentle finger over her petal-soft cheek before pressing the tip of it into the tiny hand. Maria's miniature fingers tightened around her and Rosalie's heart constricted and released in a rush of emotion that made her want to laugh and sob at the same time.

This tiny being was amazing.

She looked up. Everyone was talking with the new parents apart from Emmett who was staring at her the same way that she must have been staring at him only moments before.

With unadulterated, impossible, hopeless love.

* * *

When they went home, Rosalie followed Emmett into the bedroom as he began to undress. As his shirt fell to the floor, she stood behind him, her arms around his waist and rested her forehead between his shoulder blades, kissing the skin there.

"I am in love with you." She whispered and she could feel his smile. He turned and wrapped her in his arms.

She told him that she loved him three more times that night.

She told him as he moved towards her in the bed and pressed his mouth to her neck.

She told him as she came, falling apart in his arms.

And she told him as she started to drift into sleep, the image of a tiny baby with black curls and blue eyes floating in her mind.

* * *

**A/N: I'm very glad that Alice and Jasper did not call their baby Buxbaum.**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**_

**Today is your day!  
Your mountain is waiting.**

* * *

"Do six month old children really need this many clothes?" Emmett asked Rosalie as she showed him a little outfit.

"Maria's growing so fast; this probably won't fit her in a couple of weeks. It was just kind of adorable." Her cheeks reddened and Emmett grinned. Her penchant for spontaneously buying Maria clothes amused him no end.

"What are you going to be like when we have kids? We'll have to build an extension just for the closets." He laughed, flicking through an order book for the garage as he lounged on the couch.

They both froze.

Emmett looked at Rosalie.

Rosalie looked back, eyes wide.

Emmett smiled.

"I'm assuming here."

"That's a big assumption, Mr McCarty." Rosalie murmured from her armchair, her heart stuttering in a strange fashion.

"I dream big." Emmett's reply was soft.

They were quiet for a few more minutes as Emmett jotted down orders that he needed to make. Rosalie flicked through a few television channels, not really watching anything. Her every sense was focused on Emmett, on his movements, his breathing, listening for any sign that he might speak again.

"I could propose." His voice broke the silence again.

Rosalie's face broke into a helpless smile.

"Could you?"

"Maybe. I mean, it's just a suggestion." Emmett winked across at her, "Just so you know that it's on the table. I could propose to you, we could get married and have a bunch of kids. Perhaps."

"How many kids are we talking?" Rosalie asked in a musing fashion, as though she were only entertaining the idea.

"At least three."

"I prefer an even number."

"Four then. I think I prefer that, actually. No middle child. And it would have to be an even number of boys and girls."

Rosalie turned off the television and curled up in her chair, folding her arms on the arm of the chair and resting her chin on them as she watched him.

"But, just to be clear, you're not _actually_ proposing. You're just offering to propose."

"That is correct." Emmett nodded, closing the order book and smiling across at her.

Rosalie smiled back.

"Then I'm offering to accept."

"That's very reassuring. It takes the pressure off for when I actually propose." Emmett stretched idly.

She got out of her armchair and climbed onto the couch beside him, tucking herself under his arm. Emmett pulled her close, nuzzling his face against his hair.

"I'm going to marry you, Rosalie Hale." He told her and she closed her eyes, one hand resting against his chest and closing around the soft, warm fabric of his shirt.

"I know."

"Soon. The thing is, I know there are other places to get to after this," Emmett said, "so we'd better get going if we're going to visit them all."

"Other places?"

"Engagement. Marriage. Kids. All those silly traditional things… I want them all with you. They're all things to do and places to visit and I'm taking that journey with you."

And Rosalie felt none of the anxiety that she had felt with Royce, no uncertainty or burden on her shoulders at the idea of planning a wedding and a life with this man.

She opened her eyes again and tilted her head back to look up at him, seeing slight stubble and dark curls and bright eyes and that dimple, so close that she couldn't help kissing it.

"Then let's get going." She said.

* * *

**A/N: I started back at work this week – that's my excuse! The last chapter will be up tomorrow. SO much love to everyone reading this!**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Oh, The Places You'll Go!**_

**So...get on your way!**

* * *

Rosalie's wedding to Royce would have been an elaborate affair, draped in silk and diamonds, hundreds of acquaintances, thousands of champagne glasses – an exhausting, stifling occasion.

So when Rosalie and Emmett planned their wedding, she insisted on simplicity above all things. The only people present were Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett's parents and Rosalie's parents. In addition, Maria Whitlock and the newly arrived Anthony Cullen came, Carlisle and Esme's four year old adopted son. Mike and Tyler also came.

Just fourteen people and they couldn't have been happier.

Rosalie didn't have bridesmaids and Emmett didn't have a best man. Bella and Edward acted as witnesses.

Emmett wore black trousers and a white shirt, but no jacket or tie. Rosalie wore a white lace dress that was impossibly simple, hitting just above the knee. Her hair was loose and she wore no jewellery other than the delicate diamond engagement ring that Emmett had given her just six months before.

They were married on a small pier on the coast of Bainbridge Island and the day was surprisingly bright and warm. The wind had stayed down and the ceremony was brief and full of laughter. Everyone had dressed in casual dresses or shirts and trousers (apart from Mrs Hale, who had clad herself in some designer outfit with a huge hat, which Maria could not stop staring at) and they all stood together as the minister read through the bare necessities of the wedding ceremony.

Emmett's large hand clasped Rosalie's throughout and his smile was broader than she had ever seen it. She could hardly focus on anything apart from the warmth of his hand and his dimple and the tears that kept threatening as her heart swelled with love and laughter bubbled from her throat.

As they were declared husband and wife, Emmett swept her up before the minister had finished speaking, his mouth on hers. Rosalie tightened her arms around his neck as their friends and family cheered and as he pulled away, Emmett grinned at her.

She pressed her forehead against his as the other flooded forward to embrace them, to offer congratulations.

Her journey was far from over but she wouldn't be alone as she continued.

And with that, Rosalie turned with her husband, her family, her friends and began to walk.

* * *

**A/N: Not enough words in the world to thank you for your support. A huge amount of love to all who have reviewed or favourited, the ladies at ADF and anyone else who has helped share this story. I'm very sad to say goodbye to these two.**


End file.
